


Makoto loves Orange-kun

by leosmulletisugly



Series: Fruit Love [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: "I look forward to sin fics from you""WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS."The duality of a makotofkr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nontan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nontan/gifts), [Paulbagz Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paulbagz+Discord+Server).



> I finally put major charater death as a warning are you happy wott and oya

  
It had been a week after Izumi's lemon animoprhed into Leo, and Makoto had heard the tragic tale of Izumi and his lemon. He was shocked, he pretended to be fine the rest of the school day.  
  
But he wasnt really feenay.  
  
When the last bell rang signaling the end of the school day Makoto ran as fast as he could to his home.  
  
Why?  
  
Because he too had a fruit lover, he had a orange named soob. He was orginally going to name the orange baru, but it sounded too much like bara.  
  
Makoto didnt really like bara, because he was in a chirstian household so no swearing!  
  
When he got home he carefully picked his orange and held him close to his chest.  
  
"Soob-kun you won't betray me and turn into Tsukinaga, right?"  
  
Soob did not respond, because he was just an orange and did not know how to speak.  
  
Suddenly the orange leaped out of Makoto's hands and started to violently move around.  
  
Makoto was starting to feel scared now.  
  
The orange stopped moving and soon grew a face. It looked familiar somehow, but Makoto couldn't really remember who it reminded him of.  
  
The orange didnt say anything for a while, it just stared at Makoto for a good while with its dead unblinking animu eyes.  
  
Suddenly the orange started shaking again, this time a cloud of smoke appeared and out leaped an orange wataru.  
  
"AMEIJINGU"  
  
He said.  
  
Makoto screamed and started hiting Wataru with his tennis racket. Everytime the orange Wataru got hit by makoto he would vomit out tiny oranges and got smaller everytime.  
  
Soon he was only an inch tall.  
  
The one inch tall wataru started agressvily shaking before shouting  
  
"ANSAMBLE STARSUUU"  
  
and animoprhing into Makotofkr99 aka Nontan.  
  
Nontan whispered.  
  
"Step on me makoto."  
  
and he did. He steppyed all over nontan and she came back from the dead just to say 'thank you' and died again.


End file.
